Tu sais
by Aminope
Summary: "Tu sais, Kasamatsu-senpai, je veux que, même si je ne contribue pas à ton bonheur, tu sois heureux."
1. Tu sais, Kasamatsu-senpai

Tu sais, Kasamatsu-senpai, j'ai dû mal à croire que je réussissais à être heureux avant de te rencontrer.

Tu sais, Kasamatsu-senpai, j'ai toujours trouvé que tu étais un excellent capitaine. À mes yeux, tu as toujours été un meilleur capitaine qu'Akashicchi.

Tu sais, Kasamatsu-senpai, j'aurais bien voulu pouvoir t'appeler Kasamatsucchi. Tout le monde trouve ce suffixe ridicule mais pour moi, c'est une marque de profond respect.

Tu sais, Kasamatsu-senpai, le jour où j'ai intégré l'équipe de basket de Kaijõ, tu m'as remis à ma place. Personne ne l'avais jamais fait. J'ai compris beaucoup de choses, ce jour-là. J'ai pris ce que tu m'as dis en considération et ai fait de mon mieux pour l'appliquer. Je préfère ce que je suis devenu à ce que j'étais. J'étais vraiment idiot, à l'époque.

Tu sais, Kasamatsu-senpai, tu m'as appris énormément de choses. Et je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant.

Tu sais, Kasamatsu-senpai, j'étais le plus faible de la GM. Et pourtant, tu as cru en mes capacités. Ça m'a fait très plaisir, tu sais ?

Tu sais, Kasamatsu-senpai, je suis vraiment heureux d'avoir choisi Kaijõ. Parce que je vous ai rencontrés, toi et toute l'équipe.

Tu sais, Kasamatsu-senpai, je préfère qu'on dise « Kise de Kaijõ » plutôt que « Kise de la GM ».

Tu sais, Kasamatsu-senpai, au fond, j'ai toujours aimé quand tu t'énervais sur moi à cause de mes groupies qui perturbaient l'entraînement. Même si je savais que ce n'était pas le cas, j'avais l'impression que tu étais jaloux.

Tu sais, Kasamatsu-senpai, j'ai toujours été quelqu'un de très émotif. Mais jamais personne avant toi n'a réussi à me faire ressentir autant de choses.

Tu sais, Kasamatsu-senpai, je suis tombé amoureux de toi au premier regard. Tu étais si beau sous les cerisiers …

Tu sais, Kasamatsu-senpai, je me suis fait beaucoup de mal à cause des mon amour à sens unique. Autant physiquement que mentalement. Et m'a plus grande peur était que tu le découvres.

Tu sais, Kasamatsu-senpai, rien ne me rendait plus heureux que tes rares sourires. Quand ils m'étaient destinés, ça me donnait l'illusion d'être spécial à tes yeux.

Tu sais, Kasamatsu-senpai, je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré. Heureux d'avoir pu te connaître, d'avoir partagé tous ces moments avec toi.

Tu sais, Kasamatsu-senpai, je veux que tu sois heureux. Même si je ne contribue pas à ton bonheur.

Tu sais, Kasamatsu-senpai, je veux que tu souries. Même si je ne suis plus là.

Tu sais, Kasamatsu-senpai, même si on est plus du même monde, mes sentiments pour toi resteront inchangés.

Tu sais, Kasamatsu-senpai, je t'aime.

Merci d'être entré dans ma vie.


	2. Tu sais, Kise

Tu sais, Kise, j'ai lu la lettre que tu m'as adressé. Elle est un peu abîmée à cause des larmes qui ont coulé dessus.

Tu sais, Kise, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir pleuré ta mort. Toute l'équipe était aussi anéantie que moi. La GM aussi d'ailleurs.

Tu sais, Kise, ça ne m'aurais pas dérangé que tu m'appelles Kasamatsucchi.

Tu sais, Kise, t'as toujours été un idiot. Tu souriais toujours, dans la peur comme dans la tristesse. Tu souriais sans doute pour nous rassurer. Quels cons on a été de ne pas le remarquer …

Tu sais, Kise, à mes yeux, t'étais parfait. À la fois beau et adorable, à la fois sérieux et joyeux, impliqué, … J'aimais tout de toi.

Tu sais, Kise, à chaque fois que tes groupies venaient, j'étais jaloux.

Tu sais, Kise, toi aussi tu m'as appris beaucoup de choses. À commencer par ce que c'était, d'aimer.

Tu sais, Kise, je t'ai vu véritablement pleurer, une fois. Tout le monde était parti et j'allais en faire de même, puis je t'ai aperçu, la tête entre tes genoux repliés. Tu sanglotais. Je ne savais pas que c'était à cause de moi que tu souffrais.

Tu sais, Kise, moi, j'étais constamment comblé par tout tes sourires. Ils m'emplissaient tous d'un sentiment que je sais à présent nommer.

Tu sais, Kise, j'ai toujours été autoritaire, bourru, indélicat, violent, … Une fois, Moriyama m'a même dit que j'étais un tsundere. Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé inconsciemment.

Tu sais, Kise, je me demande ce que serais ma vie si je ne t'avais pas rencontré. Elle aurait sans doute été morne et ennuyante.

Tu sais, Kise, je suis désolé. Je ne saurai pas accomplir tes dernières volontés. J'en serais incapable.

Tu sais, Kise, chaque seconde passée sans toi est un véritable enfer. La journée, tu hantes mes pensées. La nuit, tu hantes mes rêves. Je me réveille souvent en larmes après avoir rêvé d'un futur où nous serions heureux. Un futur où tu n'aurais pas été atteint de cette fichue maladie. Un futur où je n'aurais pas été aussi couillon et où je t'aurais avoué mes sentiments.

Tu sais, Kise, je ne saurais sans doute pas être heureux sans toi. Je ne saurais sans doute pas sourire sans toi.

Mais tu sais, Kise, si ça peut racheter ne fusse qu'une infime partie des erreurs que j'ai commises, je veux bien essayer.

Tu sais, Kise, je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé. Et ça ne changeras jamais. J'en fait le serment.

Merci d'avoir existé.

* * *

Voilà ! C'est assez court, mais je suis assez fière du résultat. Si vous aimez pleurer, je vous conseille G _raveyard_ de _Chrome83._ En particulier l'OS n°3 qui est celui qui m'a le plus fait chialer.

Merci d'avoir lu.

Eri~


End file.
